Harry Potter One Shot: Everybody Lives AU!
by Tasha9315
Summary: One shot of what Harry Potter's life might have been like if James and Lily lived and Voldemort was defeated like in canon.


**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely fanfiction**

**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 4)**

**Round 8**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Position: Year 1**

**Category: 1 (AUs)**

**Prompt: Everybody Lives!AU**

**Words: 918**

James, Lily and baby Harry in his stroller pushed by Lily entered Potter Estate for the first time in more than a year to be greeted by their butler. They were forced to dismiss their household staff and go into hiding when Voldermort put a target on their backs. They had moved from house to house until they finally settled in a Godric's Hollow cottage where a Secret Keeper charm was placed so that they could remain in one place. Their Secret Keeper, Peter who had betrayed them by giving their location to Voldemort had grown a conscience at the last minute and gone to Dumbledore. To their fortune, the Headmaster showed up at their Godric's Hollow house just in time as Voldemort arrived. A duel ensued between both the powerful wizards, but Dumbledore came out the victor as he managed to kill Voldemort. The Potters were finally free to come out of hiding.

James looked around his house. They had arranged for their previous staff to return and get the house cleaned before moving back in. Returning to Potter Estate where he grew up felt both familiar and new. He supposed that part of the reason his family home felt new was due to the fact that he had spent more than a year living in a much smaller house. Their Godric's Hollow cottage while comfy was just a four bedroom place while Potter Estate was a twelve bedroom place with a large surrounding land which included gardens and a Quidditich pitch.

James flopped on the couch in the family living room and felt Lily do the same beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief. He finally felt free, like a huge weight had been lifted off him. Despite his anger against Peter for his initial betrayal, he couldn't help feeling that the Marauder had actually done them a favor by betraying them. If he hadn't done so, they would still be in hiding for goodness knows how long and James was already losing his mind being cooped up in one place. Perhaps he would one day fully forgive Peter. He did after all do the right thing in the end by going to Dumbledore.

"Do you think he'll come back to life like Dumbledore predicts?" asked Lily concerned.

James took her hand in his. "I don't know what the future holds, but for now, we can finally have our lives back. Our Harry can live like a normal boy and attend Hogwarts. How about we hold on to that and worry about Voldermort if and when he does come back to life?"

Lily leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder as a sign of agreement as he put his arm around her. James realized why the place felt new. It was the taste of freedom that he has taken for granted until he went into hiding. Since the war was over, they now had more freedom than they did even before going into hiding as their dreams were no longer constrained by their desire to fight in the war. Lily could pursue a career in healing and he could pursue a career in Professional Quidditch like they had both always wanted.

* * *

"HARRY, WAKE UP".

"Go away", Harry groaned as he tossed in his sleep to feel his seven year old twin brother and sister jumping on his bed.

"It's your birthday and we're visiting Diagon Alley", they continued chiming.

"Audrey, Christian, get off your brother's bed," Lily rebuked as she entered the room with James. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. Time to get up".

"Just give me ten more minutes, mum," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Come on birthday boy, we're going to be late," James began tickling him.

"Daad", Harry giggled but stubbornly remained on the bed.

"There may or may not be a Nimbus 2000 waiting for you downstairs as a birthday gift," said James.

"REALLY?" This finally got Harry up and begin running out the room to be stopped by his mother.

"You can check out your broom after you take a bath young man," said Lily as Harry reluctantly obliged.

Harry had a fun birthday at Diagon Alley. He got his new school stuff, had a family lunch and most important of all, he got his first wand and finally felt like a proper wizard. His parents held a party for him at Potter Estate later that day which was attended by a small group of family and friends including the rest of the Marauders.

* * *

Harry was embraced and kissed by Sirius, Remus and his emotional parents before boarding the train on September First. He felt a mixture of emotions as he waved goodbye to them. A part of him was excited to start his new journey at Hogwarts that he had heard so much about from his parents and uncles. Another part of him wasn't quite sure if he was ready to leave his family. He was already beginning to miss them.

James watched his son leave for school with a heavy heart. He was happy that Harry would be experiencing Hogwarts like a normal boy, but he was worried about his future. Harry was still the subject of the prophesy and if Voldemort did return from the dead, it would strip him off his normal life. But he and Lily had decided to protect him from that as best as they could and were determined to give Harry a normal life with or without Voldemort in his future.


End file.
